Eva Kojima
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: The tale of a girl thrown in a world that she has never known in a dark and dangerous new place...but it may be her new home. Dedicated to my friend Megan.


_So, hi guys! This is a birthday fic dedicated to my friend Megan. Enjoy __Eva Kojima__!_

.

.

_The void is not always cruel._

_-Isabel Nguyen_

.

.

A Japanese man stood on his gazebo, dark eyes patient as he showed his daughter his prized cherry blossom tree.

"See this?"He asked his daughter, bending down so the five year old could see him."It has many beautiful blossoms, but the important thing is the tree."

Eva nodded, her silk kimono rustling slightly.

"You are the tree, my daughter. You have many wonderful traits about you, but your soul is what is important."

.

Kichi carefully lifted a huge book off of a pedestal hidden behind his bedroom wall.

"This will tell you what you need."He whispered urgently to her."I am sorry that I am throwing you into this dangerous world, Eva. Just remember I love you."

She heard a door being destroyed as soldiers of-of _something_ surrounded her.

Her father quickly grabbed the nearest sword and said,"Eva, hurry! They are coming. You will face many trials, but be proud of your heritage and remember, you will always be one of the Kojima name."

"Father, you'll die!"

"Then I shall die saving you-my world-my everything. Run to America, my blossom. Your mother will guide you."

.

"Sore wa kanojo nodesu! On'nakoko o Getto!" _That's her! Get the girl! _Eva ran towards the door, heart pounding. She ducked under the arms of confused pedestrians, hair flying out of it's usually neat metallic braid.

Clutching the large volume tightly, she fled toward a alley tucked between a dingy tea shop. She tightly held her breath as they passed.

Hearing the rhythmic footprints pound past her, she cautiously slid the books opened.

In her father's elegant script, she began to read.

_Once, there was a council of gods called the Olympians..._

_._

Eva cautiously lit a purple fire in her palm.

"So it's true."She whispered."It's all really true."

_Remember I love you._

"I will, father. And I will make you proud."

She glanced around her, noticing she was still in Japan.

"Mother, may the fates guide me."

Eva clutched her arm as two crossed torches branded themselves on her arm.

_Hecate._

.

Eva stifled a scream as her boat filled with water.

_No, think quickly, Eva. How can I get myself out of this mess?_

She glanced around her. There was a port nearby. If she could grab hold of that pole...

She yelped as she fell off her boat.

And a hand caught hers.

Dripping wet, Eva felt herself be pulled out. She shivered, facing a boy with an eyepatch.

"Thanks for that save. I would have died for sure."

His piercing eye stared at her."No problem. Couldn't let one of us die, after all."

She narrowed her eyes."What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Eva Kojima. You're a demigod too."

.

"_What?_"Eva laughed, but it held bitterness and malice."You want me join the _Titans_?"

Luke-_Was_ it Luke?-nodded.

"Think about it, Eva. Years and years we have been lapdogs for the Olympians, but now, we can take control. It will be a new golden age for demigods! Under Kronos's order, we can do anything!"

Eva snarled."I take no one's orders, Luke. Do not mistake me as a fool. I have seen more death than you can ever imagine."

"Of course not-" A demigod ran in, wearing a gray uniform.

"Sir, the Hima case-"

_Wait. She had seen that uniform before. At her and her father's-_

"You!" She yelled at the gray-cladman, turning to Luke."You killed my father? You ordered for his murder?"

Luke looked stunned."Wait-your father was Kichi Kojima?"

She notched an arrow.

"Goodbye, Castellan." She whispered, shooting it straight torward his arm.

And when he turned, hand over his badly bleeding wound, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

_Don't get cocky, Luke. I know what your plan is, and when I find your weakness, I won't hesitate to shoot your fatal spot. Achilles heel and all that._

_And next time, I won't miss._

_Eva K._

.

Eva Kojima stared at her palms, silvery hair falling forward.

"Mom?"She whispered."Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

She jumped as her partner in crime, a certain son of Nemesis, tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"He asked.

She glanced at the glowing embers of Mount Orthys.

"Yeah. I am."She slung her bow over her shoulder, golden eyes glittering."Let's go, Nakamura. Time to go do some secret missions when Castellan doesn't know."

.

"Who are you?"asked a auburn haired girl, braid moving with the fierce wind that signalled that Typhon was coming.

"Eva Kojima, daughter of Hecate."

Green eyes stared at her, searching for any sign of deceit. Apparently she didn't find any.

"Do you really think a mortal would be awake during the Battle of Manhattan?"

"Fair enough. Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now let's go kill us some monsters."

.

Eva felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head.

"Hey."She heard Lou Ellen whisper.

'Hey yourself."She stood and stretched, watching the watter glimmer as the sun set.

Eva felt Lou crack a grin."It gets better, you know."

She tensed."What?"

"The shunning. They're scared, wary of you. They think it's your fault that the others died."

"_It's not!_"Eva yelled, hands clenching into fists as the air shimmered nervously.

"I never said it was."Lou dismissed, vaporising all traces of magic with a single wave of her hand."But they do."

Fury gone, the silver-haired demigod slumped down.

"Does it ever stop?"

Lou gently smiled, violet eyes soft. "No. But it helps to have family."

"Family. That might be a new concept to me."

"Not any more, witch-girl."

"You know, for someone who's older than me, you sure are annoying."

"Speaking of, how's that guy you sparred with in the arena? He's kinda cute..."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, a possessive one, aren't you?"

"Gods, Lou! I don't like him!"

"So you _love_ him?"

"_Lou!_"

.

.

_Yes, so this was terrible and all that, but hey-I was out of inspiration and I really had to finish a birthday fic for my friend. Sue me._

_Either way, I would appreciate reviews, and requests are welcome if they have plots._


End file.
